


Say You'll Stay

by Loveandlust



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fiction, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandlust/pseuds/Loveandlust
Summary: Samantha Cahill , better known as Sammie,  has just returned home from a year a half deployment with the U.S Army. The reason she pursued a career in the Army- a high school romance gone bad. What will happen when Sammie is forced to come to terms with what happened all those years ago?





	1. Chapter One: Home

All I asked during the 15 hour flight back to Newport Municipal Airport was for a bit of peace and quiet. My brain, however, had other plans for me. I wonder who was going to be at the airport to greet me once I land? Will I adjust to life back home? It seemed like every thought in my mind was on hyperspeed; whizzing by at a million miles an hour. 

After being deployed in Iraq for 549 days, I was more than ready to come home. Don't get me wrong, I love my role in the Army, but being in the middle of a humid and violent country gets a bit old after the first six months. My MOS with the U.S. Army was 18B, a special forces weapons sergeants. My job is to train and be proficient in numerous infantry weapons and tactics. My team and I go behind enemy lines to help ensure the missions success. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are an hour away from Newport, Oregon and are beginning to prepare for descent. At this time we do ask all electronic devices to be turned off" the intercom cackled with the voice of the captain. One hour until I stepped foot back onto the soil of America. I turned off my phone and closed my eyes, desperately hoping to catch at least 30 minutes of rest. 

The plane's touchdown onto the runway jolted my body awake. On the bright side of things, I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember the descent at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Newport, Oregon. The time is 5:45 PM and the temperature is a brisk 45 degrees Fahrenheit. To those staying in Newport, enjoy your stay, and for those passing through thank you for choosing to fly on Southwest. We would like to extend a heartfelt thanks to Sergeant Samantha Cahill and others coming home from deployment" 

A round of applause roared through the cabin. Not going to lie, this type of acknowledgment for the sacrifices I have had to make over the years makes me tear up every time. I didn't join the Army for the perks, I did it because I truly believe in the Army values, but it is refreshing to see support. 

As a gesture of good will, everyone on the plane stood and allowed those in uniform to exit the plane first. My eyes once again became misty at the kindness these strangers were showing. With each step closer to the exit, my heart pounded with both nervousness and excitement. Before I knew it, my boot stepped onto the carpet of the jetbridge. My first step on American land again. A nervous breath I didn't know I was holding escaped my lips. I felt safe once more in the country I defend. 

Once I exited, I heard cheering from all sides of me. My first instinct was to get away from the loud noise and find cover; instead I looked around me to find the source of the noise. The culprit was a gathering of people holding signs that read things like "Welcome home Soldier", "I've waited 549 days to kiss you", and a slew of other touching welcome home signs. Loved ones ran forward to greet their Soldiers and I couldn't help but smile at the affectionate gestures unfolding before me. 

"Major Cahill... Major Cahill," I heard a voice exclaim from somewhere to the side of the main crowd. 

No way, I thought, I know that voice, but it can't be her. She wouldn't be here.

Squinting my eyes, I strained to see who the mystery voice belonged to. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was her. Skyler Martin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time stood still. Al I could do was stare at the girl in front of me; the same girl who broke my heart all those years ago. I couldn't help but think she looked astounding. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back and she still had that flawless, natural tan that made her skin glow. Meeting her eyes, those same eyes that captured my heart. After what seemed a lifetime,I found my voice.

"What are you doing here? Where is my family?"

That came out a bit harsher than I intended. She hesitated a moment before answering seemingly taken aback by my tone.

"A couple years back I went to see you to apologize for what happened between us. Your mom answered the door and told me you joined the Army right out of high school. Not going to lie, I was upset you didn't tell me, but I can see why you didn't. From that day on, every weekend I would visit with your family and catch up. Once I found out you were coming home, I jumped on the opportunity to come pick you up. I missed you."

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. I missed her too. But the past can't be changed; even though I desperately wished I could change it. For the second time today emotions filled my mind at the speed of light. I was touched at that little speech she gave. My emotions confused me and it didn't help that with less than an hour of sleep my mind was hazy. Honored that she remembered me. Hurt at the events of high school, even if it had been six years. I forever would desire to redo high school; but those memories shaped me into who I am today.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up," I said sincerely as I headed to baggage claim, "it is nice to see you again after all this time."

Maybe on the ride home I can get closure on the events that I thought about every day since high school.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but stare at Skyler as she led me to her car. If it was possible, she got even more beautiful. All the little things I remembered about her suddenly came flooding back to my memory. The way she swayed her hips as she walked, the way she would glance back at me every so often, and the way she tapped her right hand against her thigh periodically.

Before I knew it, we were on the passenger's side of her blue 2016 Ford Focus and she was holding the door open for me. Such a gentlewoman. I silently threw my duffel bag in the backseat and positioned myself comfortably in my seat; all without making eye contact with her. Maybe I was being too harsh, but I knew the moment I looked into those cerulean blue eyes I would want to confess everything to her and I wasn't ready for that. Hell, I don't know if I will ever be ready to talk about what happened between us.

The car started seamlessly and Skyler proceeded to back out. Neither of us spoke until we were on the highway.

"It's so good to see you again," she said almost in a whisper, "not going to lie, I have missed you."

She missed me. I assumed she forgot about me long ago.

It was a few seconds before I found my voice " I missed you too." 

I hope that wouldn't give her the wrong idea, it would take time for a friendship to form, if one even did. She must have taken those four words as a good sign because I saw her smile from my peripheral vision. A little part of me wanted to forgive her and be friends with her immediately but the rational part knew she would have to earn back my trust. 

__________________________________________

Skyler's POV

"Would she recognize me?" I worried as I stood in the terminal with all the other people waiting for their loved ones to return. Loved ones. Did I love Samantha? Was I just stuck in the past? Only time will tell.

I was snapped out of my deep thoughts by cheers erupting around me. This was it, I was finally going to see Samantha Cahill for the first time in six years. I was ready to make amends with her and to try to be her friend, if not more. I was ready to come clean about what happened in high school.

The minute she stepped off the plane and into my line of sight my heart went into overdrive. She was beautiful in high school, but now was drop dead gorgeous. Her body was muscular and toned, yet curved in all the right places. Her arms were covered in tattoos; it looked like a themed sleeve to me. Her once long brown hair was now in a undercut pixie fashion. Her BCU fit her amazingly and showed off her defined muscles. I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor as she walked towards me.

Still in lala land, she said something I couldn't quite understand. It was miraculous that I even answered in complete sentences to respond. From the way she responded to me, I knew she was a little uncomfortable, and I could see a glint of sadness in her eyes. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, but I knew I would have to work up to that again.

End Skyler's POV

____________________________________________________

Soon enough, we had pulled into the driveway of my small house. Just the thought of being able to sleep in my own bed and have my own privacy was enough to change my sour mood. I genuinely smiled at the thought and Skyler noticed. 

"Uh... So..." she began softly "do you wanna grab coffee or something sometime?"

Was she really asking me to hang out with her, after all this time. I guess this is her extending an olive branch out to me; perhaps to try to rekindle a friendship. What if it was too soon though? All the what ifs buzzed through my mind. 

"It's okay to say no... I understand," came a whisper as she looked away from me.

Now or never, you can do this, I gave myself a pep talk.

"Coffee sounds nice, we can definitely grab coffee sometime"

To be honest, I surprised myself with that answer. But hey, courage is something you are taught to have in the Army. I could sense Skyler smiling next to me. It would take time to heal the wounds of what happened, but I was willing to give her a second chance.

"Thank you for picking me up at the airport and taking me home Sky," I diplomatically said, fully aware that I used the nickname I called her in high school. I didn't mean to call her that, it just slipped off my tongue naturally. To avoid the awkward silence, I took pen from my pocket and wrote my number on her hand.

Slipping out of the car without a word, I hastily walked turned away from her so that she wouldn't see the single tear running down my face. I unlocked my door and rushed in without looking back. Once inside, I crumpled to the floor crying; emotions coursing through me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, much to my readers. Feel free to comment, vote or give constructive criticism. Hope to hear from you! -KT


End file.
